My Heart Will Go On
by The Delectable Miss Pond
Summary: Amy remembers Rory. Sorry couldn't think of a good title. :


Amy let her head fall on the soft pillow of the TARDIS bedroom.

It had been long day, and her ears were ringing. The Doctor had told her to have a lie down, watch a movie or something, however his DVD collection was not extensive; it mainly consisted of 4 films Amy had never heard of and the _Die Hard _collection.

She let her eyelids droop and attempted to fall asleep, but she was distracted by the noise of her friend falling over something outside. Amy tried to peer through the narrow crack that the door had left when he burst through it, carrying a tray full of sweet treats.

"Ba, boom!" He exclaimed with a flourish. "You found anything to busy yourself with, Pond?"

She shook her head. "Unless you count sorting through all your dirty garments busying myself then no. But TARDIS PJ's?" She noted, gesturing towards the wardrobe. "Seriously?"

"Yes, well, anyway." He twiddled with his bow tie, desperate to change the subject. "I bought you these!" he pointed towards the overflowing tray of cakes chocolate and cocoa.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why are you being so nice to me suddenly?"

"Me?" The Doctor put on his innocent face which Amy could never resist. "I'm always nice. It's part of my job."

She began to take on a chocolate éclair as the Doctor tucked into a jam doughnut; however her joy was short-lived when she heard a muffled, musical sound.

"Don't stop believing. Hold on…"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Amy scowled, staring at her friend who was still producing the ear piercing sound.

"Come on! It's my favourite song. We all have them, Pond. What's yours?"

"My heart will go on." She admitted. The Doctor leaned forward, clearly wanting to know more. "It makes me cry. You know, the bit in TITANIC when Rory, Jack! Jack dies." She held her head, clearly in pain.

"Amy. Are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Don't know why I said Rory. I mean, I don't even know a Rory!"

The Doctor let the stupid grin fall from his face.

"I used to know a Rory." He said, without thinking.

_No, no, no! Please don't ask!_

"Yeah, who was he?

_Shut up, Amy. I can't tell you. I mustn't._

"He was a nurse. Oh, brilliant, fantastic, funny Rory!"

_I can't be doing this! How can I talk about Rory if he never even existed?_

"You seem to be singing his praises!"

"Well he was brilliant. He deserves it."

Amy smiled for a second, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Did he travel? In the TARDIS, I mean."

The Doctor nodded. "Him and his beautiful fiancée. I sort of crashed his Stag do. As a stripper…"

"Oh, please!" She sniggered and looked him up and down. "I'd like to see that!"

"No, Amy. We've had this conversation before, and you just meant that as a metaphor, didn't you?"

She nodded eyes wide. "Anyway, you were telling me about this 'brilliant, fantastic, funny' Rory."

"Yes. Everything he did revolved around his fiancée. He was madly in love with her, and vice-versa."

"Why did he leave the TARDIS?"

"Well you know. The two left to get married. I went to the wedding, and…" He fell silent as he saw her shaking her head.

"Doctor, I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying. What really happened?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "We were in a cave somewhere, and we had five minutes until the whole thing went up."

"A bit like with the Silurians?"

"A lot like with the Silurians. Anyway, it was my fault. I waited, because I wanted to look in to something. But, I'd ruined nearly everything for this civilization, so their leader went the shoot me. But Rory, oh, brave, stupid Rory, pushed me out the way as she pulled the trigger."

"Doctor, did he die?"

He nodded regretfully. "The shot hit him, and he died in the arms of the love of his life."

Amy burst into tears and buried her head in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to…"

"It's OK." She pulled away slowly. "Was he a good man?"

"The greatest man I have ever known. He was…"

"Rory Williams." Amy felt her heart stop.

"What?"

"He was Rory Williams. My boyfriend from Leadworth. I'm the fiancée. I love him. How could I forget him, Doctor? Why couldn't I remember?"

"Oh, Amy!" The Doctor threw his arms around her and held her tightly. "Rory never existed. You didn't fall in love with him because he was never born!"

"But he was! Because I can remember! Doctor, I loved Rory, and I still do, I just didn't remember!"

"Amy. Listen to me. Rory never existed which doesn't mean you shouldn't remember. It means you can't."

"No, Doctor! I can't lose him when I've only just found him! No! NO!"

The Doctor, almost crying, placed his fingertips on the edge of her head. She fell asleep in his arms, and never heard anymore of Rory Williams.

Or so she thought. But as Amelia Pond dreamt that night, her usual dreams of her raggedy Doctor didn't visit her. Instead she dreamt of the kissagram and the nurse. And, for one second, the lone centurion.

_Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on._

"Amy!"

"Rory!"

They ran to each other, crying with tears of joy. He was no longer Rory, her boyfriend from Leadworth. He was Rory, the lone centurion who had stood guard over her for 2000 years; just to make sure she stayed alive in that tiny silver box.

He hugged her hard. It was the most magical hug she had ever felt, so warm and safe. She had him back.

And she whispered into his ear, something which she remembered from a long time ago.

_You're here _

_There's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on._


End file.
